A wide variety of protective device cases have been invented that provide various levels of protection and water resistance for the enclosed device. One problem with prior art cases is that the more durable, water resistant and protective the case is, the more difficult it is to access the enclosed device. In addition, many device cases make it difficult to access the various controls and features of the device or fail to adequately protect the controls of the device. These problems are magnified for small touch screen devices that are very sensitive have a limited display area and may require cleaning. Therefore, what is needed is an improved device case that provides a high degree of protection and water resistance while allowing easy access to the screen and controls of the enclosed device.